


Ianto Jones: Master of Secrets

by IantojJackh



Series: Secrets Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the shock of the century. Definitely not the answer Gwen was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto Jones: Master of Secrets

**Title** : Ianto Jones: Master of Secrets  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : It's the shock of the century. Definitely not the answer Gwen was expecting.  
 **Characters** : Gwen and Ianto  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Notes** : written for [](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/profile)[**tardisjournal**](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/) 's prompt at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): Ianto doesn't bother to tell anyone because he knows they wouldn't believe him, but he's the one that doesn't want to get married. Let me know what you think? Should it be expanded more?

  


**_Ianto Jones: Master of Secrets_ **

  
"You don't have to protect Jack. Come on, everyone wants to get married. It's human nature," Gwen said, trying to get Ianto to open up but that was like trying to open a glass jar with one finger.

"Actually, Jack has asked me twice to marry him and both times I said no. It's my choice and he knows why," Ianto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Maybe it was time to open a little bit.

"I don't believe you." Gwen had a hard time with the truth. In her and everyone else's mind, Jack was the one who would never settle down and Ianto was going to be the one to attempt to reign the captain into marriage. Not the other way around.

"It's the truth." Ianto shrugged, not caring that no one believed him.

"Do you not love Jack?" she inquired. 

"I love him, but that is not the issue. I asked a girl to marry me once. She said no and walked out of my life, pregnant with my son." Ianto said with no hint of emotion, which said a lot. That the fallout still weighed heavily on his mind and Jack was the only one who knew the whole truth.

"Ianto? I'm so sorry," Gwen put a comforting arm around the young man. "I had no idea."

"And your wedding stirred some stuff up." Ianto said quietly and saw Gwen's confusion. "It was the first time I saw her in eight years," he explained.

"Really? Who is she?" There was no way he could leave a comment like that hanging and not follow through.

"Sister of the groom," Ianto turned on his heel and left as Gwen's jaw hit the floor.


End file.
